


anhedonia

by bigstrongboss



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Post-Coital, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstrongboss/pseuds/bigstrongboss
Summary: this is mad stupid but im happy to finally have posted something for my all-time favourite pairing <3





	anhedonia

Miss Pauling is a coward.

Helen despises that.

She draws a deep breath from her cigarette. Exhales. The smoke hangs lifelessly in the air in front of her, then evaporates. She inhales again.

By Helen's side, Miss Pauling is curled in on herself, facing the other direction. Her shoulders are a tense line, muscle pinched in something akin to discomfort, and her chest rises and falls in a slow, shallow rhythm, like she's scared breathing loudly will attract Helen's attention and, subsequently, a reprimand. Pathetic.

She takes another drag from her cigarette.

It's nice to be reminded of your superiority.

* * *

  
Helen is strong.  
  
Miss Pauling is stronger.  
  
The flick of Helen's lighter reminds her of such.  
  
Nicotine dependency is one manifestation of Helen's condition, which Miss Pauling has witnessed and internally catalogued the development of during her near decade of service. The identity shift that raw power has cultivated and encouraged would be remarkable if it wasn't sickening.  
  
She wraps her arms around her waist, minimising herself, maintaining the illusion.  
  
Helen believes that degrading her perceived inferiors is a testament to her authority, but really, it's damnable evidence that she's addicted to her own strength. True power lies in subjugation.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mad stupid but im happy to finally have posted something for my all-time favourite pairing <3


End file.
